


Cute Child

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Suddenly responsible for a child, deaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: For a prompt for Evanna Adams! Ficlet- Bucky is deaged, now what?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Cute Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1\. Evanna_Adams#2349  
> 2\. Short prompts:  
> a. Sudden parents.  
> b. Sex pollen.  
> c. One of them presumed dead.  
> 3\. Long prompts:  
> a. https://iam93percentstardust.tumblr.com/post/189125671625/another-moodboard-for-heamarvel-i-have-every  
> b. Steve visits multiple multiverses after Loki's spell and sees how he falls in love with Tony every time. Tony is asleep meanwhile. Steve wakes him up with a kiss when he gets back.  
> c. Rockstar AU with Steve as the rockstar and Tony is the manager. Starks are a long line of managers. But Tony wants to do it differently. That's why he hires the new hip band with Steve: The Avengers. They fall in love. But it's all very stereotypically rockstar. 1970s please.  
> 4\. No scary things. No horror elements. No break up. No major character death. No graphic underage. No bathroom kinks.  
> 5\. I love gifts in all shapes and sizes.

When the ray hit Bucky, Steve ran over to immediately check it out, before the flash of light even cleared. Tony, always having his boyfriend's back, managed to knock out the villain while he was off balance from the shot. He then flew down to where his boyfriend was staring in shock at a sight he hadn't seen in nearly a century. There was a tiny Bucky Barnes, about five years old and who clearly had just been in a fight, since his first words were,

“You bullies! What did you do with Steve? He didn't start it, he was just trying to stop them!”

Tony looked at Steve, who was giving him big hopeful puppy dog eyes. “Yes, dear. He's ours, at least until this gets reversed.” Tony might not have any idea with what to do with a pint sized Bucky Barnes, but there was no way he could resist that face from his boyfriend.


End file.
